Dont be scared
by cagedanimale666
Summary: Without his knowing, Kagome wonder'ed off in the middle of the night, Long did she notice, there was a pare of golden eyes watching her.


It was so dark out, not even the light of the moon could reach the soggy ground, She was all alone, Inuyasha didnt come after her, He didnt come.

It was all her fault she got upset and took it all out on him, he was probably fury's,

She lend up agenst a tree and sank down to the ground, arms wrapped around her legs. She put her head down, hiding from the darkness that surrounded her . And sobbed quietly to herself.

She didn't know however, that there was a someone with golden eyes watching her as she cried.

She didn't even hear the movement in the weeds.

She shiver'ed from the air, she was chilled to the bone. Then she felt a cloth go around her, blocking out the air. She gasped and looked up.

Inuyasha stair'ed down at her, eyes deep and understanding, He looked worried instead of mad, Which was odd he should of been fury's , he had every right to be.

"Inuyasha I..."

He held out his hand. " Come on, lets head back"

She took his hand as he pulled her up. They were face to face. Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha's knowing stair brought chills down her spin, it wasn't that of an angry half demon, but that of a man who was scared he lost his lover. Lover? did he think of kagome that way, as a lover instead of a friend?

Kagome looked away, still a bit of pink hidden in her cheeks. " I'm sorry...for getting so upset, i shouldn't have token it out on you, it wasn't your fault. i had no right to jump to conclusions like i did."

He just stared at her not saying a word

That made her nerves.

" Are you...upset for what i said?" she asked

He narrowed his eyes.

" No... I'm not upset for what you said... I'm upset that you left the way you did without giving me a chance to explain myself...for going off on your own in the middle of the night, in the cold without protection... That's what makes me upset."

She blinked a cupple times, did she hear him right?

" Everything you said before you stormed out in the night, was true. I'm not mad at you for saying what you did, and I don't blame you ether, and im sorry"

That was on expected

" Sorry...sorry for what?" she asked

His eyes didn't leave her's

Then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in for his embrace.

"For hurting you, for being so blind, For...everything"

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded agents his chest

" I shouldn't go running to the past, I shouldn't hate myself for what happened 50 years ago, cause it wasn't of my doing, I...I shouldn't of promised redemption for a person i ...a person i don't even...love."

Didn't love? she wondered

" I've come to realize some things, some things i should have seen or thought of a very long time ago, but you walking away in the middle of the night got me thinking a bit clearly. Kagome, you have every right to hate me for the ways I've hurt you, i wouldn't blame you. But... But please don't. If you hated me, I... Id wish to be dead."

She gasped. Tears gathering in her eyes.

" I don't love Kikyo, I never LOVED kikyo, I was attracted to her, or maybe it was just some odd bond, but i never actually LOVED her." His voice started to crack.

" Kikyo wasn't the one who broke the barrier, who released me from my slumber. Kikyo wasn't the one who welcomed me holy. She didn't embrace me with such warmth and caring, she wasn't the one who wanted me to LIVE. She isn't the one who brings a smile to my face, She isn't the one who brought Miroku or Songo or even shippo to my life. You see?"

A tear rolled down her cheeks.

" You brought more joy to my life than anyone else ever did. You gave me friends, love, and family. What type of man would i be if i wasnt grateful? I love you kagome, I thought you would have realized that by now but... I havent been very helpful lately, have i?"

She didn't reply, she just sobbed.

Inuyasha held her tight,

" You have nothing to fear Kagome, nothing to be scared of, I have and always well be yours."

He pulled her a way a bit and tilted up her face, He took his thumb and wiped a lingering tear away. He bent down, and took her lips with his. closing his eye's for the wonders of this love. With every deep stroke of their demanding kisses. Kagome new, this was not a lie, this was not a dream, this was real and this was now, Inuyasha LOVED her.

When they pulled back for air Kagome didn't let go, she smiled and rested her head down on his pounding heart. " I love you to Inuyasha, I always have"


End file.
